


Accepter l'inacceptable

by AlenaAeterna



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Magic, Denial of Feelings, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Homosexuality, Mother-Son Relationship, Spells & Enchantments, The Enchanted Forest, True Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:25:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlenaAeterna/pseuds/AlenaAeterna
Summary: Regina a signé un pacte avec une magicienne, pour avoir sa fin heureuse. Emma se réveille dans son ancienne vie et devine rapidement que le passé a été modifié.L'avenir de la Sauveuse et de la Méchante Reine est-il le même ? Pourront-elles accepter leurs sentiments ? Et qui est donc cette magicienne en quête de vengeance contre le Ténébreux ?





	Accepter l'inacceptable

**Author's Note:**

> Univers : Ceci est un UA, post saison 6.
> 
> Note : Cette idée de fanfic trotte dans ma tête depuis un moment et j'ai décidé de la mettre enfin sur papier grâce à la saison des Fiertés du Collectif NoName. C'est la première fois que je me lance sur ce fandom.
> 
> Note bis : Il y aura des alternances entre le monde réel et les autres mondes.

Se redressant brusquement dans son lit, Emma s'empresse d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet. Son cœur bat la chamade et sa respiration précipitée peine à se calmer, signes évidents de son réveil brutal. La lumière illumine la pièce entière alors qu'elle tente de retrouver ses esprits, encore en proie à son cauchemar. Dans un geste réflexe, sa main passe sur les draps à côté d'elle, effleurant la place vide. Aussitôt, la panique la saisit et elle regarde avec effroi la vérité qui lui saute aux yeux. Elle est seule. Killian n'est pas là, à dormir tranquillement, désormais libéré de tous ses sentiments de haine et de vengeance envers le Crocodile. Son capitaine semble être absent de sa vie, il n'y a aucun crochet sur la table de nuit, aucune preuve d'une présence autre que la sienne. Les vêtements qui trainaient au sol la veille, en souvenir de leur passion dévorante, ont disparu comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été là.

Décidant de quitter la chaleur de ses draps, la blonde fait le tour de la pièce, inspectant chaque recoin. Une nausée soudaine la saisit lorsqu'elle comprend qu'elle n'est plus dans la chambre qu'elle partage habituellement avec le pirate. Les meubles lui sont trop familiers, la renvoyant à une autre vie. Elle est dans son ancien appartement, à Boston, là où Henry est venu la chercher pour la convaincre de se rendre à Storybrooke. Ceci lui apparaît comme étant impossible mais elle se souvient alors de la magie et de tout ce qu'elle a affronté. Elle envisage de faire le tour des autres pièces pour voir si sa crainte est véridique ou non mais elle se ravise, se persuadant que ce n'est qu'un nouveau rêve et que tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'un cauchemar lui paraîtrait réel et c'est la seule solution à ce petit problème. Elle refuse d'admettre qu'elle a pu retourner dans le passé aussi facilement, sans aucune intervention magique. D'autant plus qu'aux dernières nouvelles, ils n'avaient plus aucun ennemi, chacun ayant trouvé sa fin heureuse.

Pourtant, dans le doute, la femme fouille dans ses affaires, récupérant son téléphone portable. Elle compose le numéro de Mary Margaret qu'elle a fini par connaître sur le bout des doigts. Elle tombe sur le répondeur de sa mère qui invite, d'une voix rêveuse affreusement familière, à laisser un message. Emma raccroche sans un mot, la gorge nouée par l'appréhension. Rêve ou réalité, elle ne sait plus si elle souhaite vraiment l'apprendre. Cette situation est un scénario auquel elle n'a jamais songé, malgré son saut dans le passé avec Killian, et elle porte ses mains à son visage, fermant les yeux avant d'inspirer longuement. Ses paupières s'ouvrent sur la même pièce, sans aucun changement, l'obligeant à constater d'elle-même que ce n'est pas un rêve.

« Mais que se passe-t-il ? murmure Emma.

— Ça ma chère, c'est la magie, répond un timbre un peu aigu et désagréablement malvenu. »

Étrangement, Rumpelstiltskin est là, assis au bord de son lit, l'observant avec une expression où se mêlent l'amusement et le doute. La Sauveuse fronce les sourcils, sachant pertinemment qu'au moment où elle vivait encore dans son appartement à Boston, le Ténébreux n'était qu'un antiquaire dépourvu de sa mémoire enchantée, comme tous les autres habitants de la ville. Mr Gold lui a avoué avoir retrouvé ses souvenirs à l'instant où il a entendu son prénom pour la première fois à Storybrooke, ce qui n'explique donc pas qu'il soit là. D'autant plus que sa peau est marquée par l'aspect écailleux de sa propre malédiction, comme s'il n'avait pas été touché par le Sort noir.

« Vous ne devriez pas être ici, déclare Emma avec hésitation.

— Je le sais bien, réplique Rumpelstiltskin avec un rictus agacé. J'ignore moi-même pourquoi, et surtout comment, je suis arrivé ici. Sans compter que je me souviens très bien de vous, mademoiselle Swan. »

Swan. Son nom de l'époque. Elle l'a presque oublié, heureuse d'être devenue Mme Jones par son mariage avec Killian. La blonde devine qu'un nouveau mystère a fait son apparition. Au moins, elle n'est plus seule dans cette galère, même si avoir le Ténébreux comme compagnon d'infortune n'est pas la meilleure chose au monde. Elle aurait nettement préféré être aux côtés de son capitaine ou de sa famille. Voire même de Ruby ou Grincheux, mais pas de Rumpelstiltskin. Non pas qu'elle le considère comme un ennemi à abattre mais elle a encore en travers de la gorge la majorité de ses trahisons répétées. Ils ont failli mourir tant de fois à cause de lui qu'Emme se demande un court instant s'il est impliqué d'une manière ou d'une autre dans ce changement brusque. Pourtant, dans le regard de Gold, elle lit une incompréhension qui la persuade de lui accorder temporairement toute sa confiance. Il est bien plus puissant qu'elle et connaît sûrement des sortilèges pour les tirer de cette affaire.

« Je dois aller à Storybrooke, décide-t-elle sur un coup de tête. Si j'y vais maintenant et que je brise la malédiction, on pourra sauver tout le monde.

— Ce n'est pas si simple, miss Swan, rétorque le Ténébreux en se levant. Vous vous souvenez sans doute du fait que la magie a toujours un prix et il serait intéressant de savoir ce qu'elle réclame en échange d'un aussi grand saut dans le temps.

— Je me moque du prix à payer ! s'emporte Emma. Nous avons subi assez d'épreuves, je refuse de tout recommencer à zéro et de souffrir à nouveau. Je ne veux pas …

— Vous n'êtes pas la seule concernée, la coupe Rumpelstiltskin. Je devrais être là-bas, dans ma boutique, à revivre la même journée en boucle sans avoir en tête la perte de mon fils. »

Ce rappel de leur lien commun brise un peu plus la blonde. Elle feint de chercher quelque chose pour cacher au Ténébreux les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues. Elle n'a pas oublié Neal, leur amour, les promesses envolées, leurs retrouvailles. Elle l'a perdu à plusieurs reprises et il lui apparaît évident que tout va être de nouveau identique. Elle n'est pas prête à porter des deuils, à affronter un dragon, à parcourir la forêt enchantée, le pays imaginaire et toutes les autres contrées qu'elle ne connaissait pas avant. Être la fille de Blanche-Neige et du prince charmant n'a finalement pas été le plus dur, quand elle y réfléchit bien, et elle craint de devoir se battre encore et encore.

D'une voix faible, Emma demande au Ténébreux de l'attendre. Elle prend quelques affaires et s'enferme dans la salle de bain, déposant ses habits sur une chaise avant de s'effondrer contre le mur. Ses pleurs redoublent d'intensité lorsqu'elle songe à la mort de Neal, à la douleur permanente qui la poursuit malgré son mariage avec son Véritable Amour. Même si elle aime Killian, du plus profond de son cœur, personne ne pourra lui enlever tout ce qu'elle a vécu aux côtés de Neal. Il est le père de son fils, celui avec qui elle envisageait un avenir, à qui elle aurait pu donner une seconde chance lorsqu'ils sont revenus du pays imaginaire. Mais non, bien sûr, ils n'ont pas eu droit à ce bonheur.

Redoutant une nouvelle crise de larmes, la Sauveuse file sous la douche. L'eau lui fait du bien et chasse ses pensées négatives, lui rappelant qu'elle doit garder la tête haute et résoudre le nouveau mystère qu'est devenue sa vie. Il ne lui faut que quelques minutes pour terminer de se préparer, d'enfiler sa veste en cuir rouge, de vérifier une dernière fois que ses yeux sont secs et de rejoindre Rumpelstiltskin qui n'a pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis qu'elle l'a laissé dans sa chambre. Il se contente de grimacer lorsqu'il remarque qu'elle est décidée à aller à Storybrooke, marmonnant que ce n'est pas une bonne idée et qu'ils ont encore beaucoup à perdre. Emma lui lance un regard noir avant de décréter que cette situation ne serait sans doute jamais arrivée sans lui, ce qui est suffisant pour lui garantir un peu de silence.

Sans surprise, sa coccinelle jaune est stationnée dehors, là où elle la garait autrefois, avant la brusque apparition de Henry dans son existence. Elle s'installe derrière le volant pendant que le Ténébreux prend place à ses côtés, lui tirant un léger sourire nerveux. Elle a l'impression d'être toujours plongée dans un rêve, avec le pire magicien présent dans sa petite voiture, comme dans une parodie de film à petit budget. Prendre la route lui permet au moins de se concentrer sur autre chose que la présence de Rumpelstiltskin et de ses possibles tours de magie noire.

« Comment avez-vous fait pour me retrouver ? l'interroge-t-elle avec curiosité.

— Je me suis réveillé devant votre appartement, avoue le Ténébreux sans une pointe d'humour. Par chance, je n'ai croisé personne.

— Donc vous ignorez réellement pourquoi nous sommes repartis dans le passé ? Et pourquoi vous et moi avons gardé nos souvenirs ?

— Si je le savais, mademoiselle Swan, je ne perdrais pas mon temps dans cette voiture. Avant de venir vous voir, j'ai essayé d'aller à Storybrooke mais la ville ne m'apparaît pas. »

La blonde se retient de freiner brusquement, serrant simplement les mains sur le volant. Cette information est très importante et son compagnon de route ne se décide de la lui livrer qu'en cet instant. Comprenant le cheminement des pensées de la Sauveuse, Rumpelstiltskin reprend la discussion comme s'il ne venait pas de révéler le détail le plus significatif de leur matinée.

« Ma magie n'a pas franchi le sort de protection de Regina, ce qui est assez étonnant. J'en conclus que le passé a été complètement changé, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

— Attendez, qu'est-ce que vous dites ? s'étonne Emma. Le passé de la forêt enchantée ?

— Bien sûr, de quel passé pourrais-je parler ? J'étais à Storybrooke parce que je vivais enfermé, tout simplement. Et si je suis là, aujourd'hui, cela signifie que mon passé ainsi que celui de tous les autres habitants de la ville, n'est plus celui que nous connaissions. Avez-vous des souvenirs précis de votre passé, miss Swan ?

— J'ai grandi dans des familles d'accueil, j'ai rencontré Neal pendant un vol, j'ai fini en prison à cause de lui, j'ai donné naissance à Henry, énumère la femme.

— Je veux parler du passé de votre vie actuelle. Non pas celui que vous avez eu la première fois, mais celui de cette vie-ci. »

Elle ne semble pas saisir le sens des paroles du Ténébreux, au début, puis lorsque la compréhension se fait dans son esprit, elle lui jette un regard en coin, peu certaine de ce qu'elle doit dire ou non. Avisant un espace d'arrêt sur le bord de la route, elle s'y gare, coupant le contact et inspirant profondément. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'elle peut faire en conduisant car c'est bien trop dangereux pour sa santé mentale. Plonger dans ses souvenirs n'est pas une mince affaire, il y en a tellement qui se bousculent, entre Boston, Storybrooke, la forêt enchantée, les différentes voies empruntées depuis que Henry est entré dans sa vie. Elle tente de trier sa mémoire, pour pouvoir répondre à Rumpelstiltskin.

« Je n'ai jamais rencontré Neal, souffle-t-elle finalement. »

L'horreur de la situation leur apparaît à tous les deux. Si Neal n'a jamais croisé son chemin, alors Henry n'a pas vu le jour. Et sans Henry, la malédiction a très peu de chances d'être brisée. Ils savent que si Regina a pu revenir sur le droit chemin, après des efforts acharnés, c'est en partie grâce à son fils adoptif. Alors si la Méchante Reine n'a pas d'enfant, si elle est seule à Storybrooke, la terreur doit régner encore plus sur la ville imaginaire.

« C'est impossible, ajoute précipitamment Emma. C'est sans doute une erreur de ma part, un mauvais souvenir ou quelque chose dans le genre.

— Très chère, je crois pourtant que vous avez raison.

— C'est faux ! Cette voiture, c'est grâce à Neal que je l'ai, c'est lui qui a tout fait pour me la donner afin que je possède un véhicule à ma sortie de prison.

— Certains faits arrivent malgré tout, miss Swan. Le destin est très joueur, l'avenir se dessine depuis la naissance et il est impossible d'y réchapper. »

Le froid des paroles de Rumpelstiltskin tire un frisson à la blonde. Elle pense à Regina, sûrement malheureuse, mais aussi à tous les autres habitants de Storybrooke. Elle songe à ses parents, perdus dans un présent qui n'est pas le leur, chacun vivant sa vie. La première fois qu'elle est venue dans cette ville étrange, Mary Margaret n'était qu'une enseignante sans défense, célibataire et triste, alors que David était plongé dans le coma, marié à Kathryn. Emma se dit alors qu'elle est à nouveau orpheline, que ses parents ont oublié qui elle est pour eux, l'espoir qu'elle représente pour toutes les victimes du Sort noir.

« Comment retourner dans le futur ? demande-t-elle sur un ton tremblant.

— Oh mais très chère, il n'y a aucun moyen de changer le futur, répond le Ténébreux dans un rire. Je doute fortement que cette situation soit la même que celle que vous avez connue quand vous avez modifié le cours du temps avec votre cher capitaine Crochet.

— Écoutez-moi bien, Rumpelstiltskin. Je ne sais pas si cette nouvelle vie vous arrange ou non mais j'aimerais avoir un peu d'aide. Vous avez fait en sorte que je sois la Sauveuse, celle qui délivrera tout le monde, alors mettez-y un peu de bonne volonté !

— Mais voyons mademoiselle Swan, qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que vous êtes toujours la Sauveuse ? »

Emma se sent presque trahie par cette remarque. Elle a souffert pendant des années parce qu'elle était la Sauveuse, à commencer par son adoption dans le monde sans magie. Elle a été envoyée sur Terre, aux États-Unis, afin de vivre correctement jusqu'à ses vingt-huit ans, pour briser une malédiction dont elle ignorait tout. Son enfance n'a été qu'une succession de familles d'accueil jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à commettre des vols, seule puis en compagnie de Neal. Quand la vérité sur ses origines et son rôle s'est imposée à elle, elle a voulu la fuir, pour ne pas être une héroïne. Et désormais, ce morceau de son existence qui a eu un sens n'est plus qu'un rêve d'une autre vie.

Pour ne pas sombrer, elle remet le moteur en route, n'écoutant aucune remarque de la part de son passager. Elle file sur la route, se concentrant sur sa destination, songeant à Storybrooke et à tous les personnages de contes. Il y a forcément une explication quelque part et elle sait à qui elle doit parler pour l'obtenir. La seule personne, avant son arrivée, à se souvenir de la forêt enchantée était Regina, la Méchante Reine, et il n'y a aucune raison pour que ce ne soit plus le cas. S'il lui faut l'affronter pour avoir ses réponses, elle le fera, comme elle l'a déjà fait. La maire ne lui fait plus peur, elle a connu assez de dangers pour ne plus être impressionnée par ses multiples tours de magie.

Alors que le panneau de la ville apparaît dans son pare-brise, Emma ralentit. Rumpelstiltskin lui a bien dit que sa magie a été incapable de franchir le dôme de protection. Pourquoi cela serait-il différent avec elle ? Si elle n'est plus la Sauveuse, elle n'a donc aucun moyen de passer à travers la magie invisible qui entoure la ville. Pourtant, poussée par un pressentiment, elle enfonce l'accélérateur, puisant dans son passé envolé pour croire assez à la possibilité de rentrer dans les limites de Storybrooke.

Un rire aigu accueille son exploit tandis que le Ténébreux tape des mains comme un enfant ayant reçu un cadeau agréable. La blonde grimace, préférant nettement la version moins effrayante de Rumpelstiltskin. Elle se gare à une place libre avant de sortir du véhicule, observant la ville. Storybrooke ressemble à ses souvenirs, avec la tour de l'horloge où les aiguilles sont immobiles, le café Granny ouvert où les clients discutent sans tenir compte de ce qu'il se passe autour d'eux, ainsi que l'air étrange qui y circule. Sa peau se couvre de chair de poule lorsqu'elle comprend que c'est la magie qu'elle ressent ainsi, une magie plus puissante et encore plus noire que lors de ses venues antérieures.

« Alors très chère, on hésite ? s'amuse le Ténébreux. Auriez-vous peur de voir que vous êtes inutile ?

— Au risque de briser votre bonne humeur, persiffle la jeune femme, nous sommes dans le même bateau vous et moi. Vous êtes aussi perdu que moi, même si vous prétendez le contraire, et je suis certaine que vous êtes terrifié parce que vous craignez de ne pas revoir Belle.

— Pour tout vous avouer miss Swan, réplique Rumpelstiltskin, je ne suis pas certain de l'avoir rencontrée dans ce nouveau passé. »

Une vague de compassion saisit Emma à l'entente de la souffrance dans la voix du Ténébreux. Il semble sincèrement affecté par cette situation et elle ne peut que le comprendre. Il a sacrifié beaucoup pour Belle, lui faisant mille et une promesses afin de la garder près de lui. Ils se sont aimés, d'un Véritable Amour, et elle en regrette presque ses paroles. Même s'il a causé de nombreux dégâts au sein de la plupart des royaumes, elle n'a pas le droit de souhaiter son malheur.

« Je vous propose un deal, Rumpel. Vous m'aidez à comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé dans la forêt enchantée et je fais tout pour briser ce cycle.

— Je vous l'ai dit, très chère, je ne pense pas que cette malédiction agisse comme le premier Sort noir. Même si vous permettez aux habitants de Storybrooke de retrouver leurs souvenirs, cette nouvelle existence sera en eux, sans la moindre idée de ce qu'il y a eu dans notre autre vie.

— Regina doit bien s'en rappeler, elle ! C'est elle qui a lancé la première malédiction. »

Emma est déterminée à rencontrer la maire, coûte que coûte. Et si pour cela il lui faut y aller seule, sans l'appui du Ténébreux, elle le fera. Elle n'oublie pas qu'elle a toujours eu le sentiment d'être liée à la Méchante Reine, même si la véritable nature de ce lien lui fait peur. Parce qu'au fond d'elle, il y a certaines émotions inhabituelles qui ne manquent jamais de l'étreindre face à Regina et cela la terrifie.


End file.
